Djinn
The Djinn is powerful being appearing in The Darkness comics series. Biography Early Life After a Darkness wielder slept with a powerful Wizard's wife, the sorcerer creates a Djinn that kills not only the Darkness wielder who had defiled his wife, but any subsequent wielders who might someday stumble across his path. The Wizard then binds it to an effigy of his wife, hair bound by a blood red ribbon, which lures many Darkness wielders to their deaths at the hands of the Djinn. Nearly two thousands years ago, the Woman with a Red Ribbon lures Aram to the Djinn. The two fight and Aram emerges victorious, killing the Djinn. But his curse is so potent that even Djinn's decaying remains continue to rise in order to strike the Darkness wielders. Red Ribbon Thousands years later, the Woman with a Red Ribbon lures the current Darkness wielder, Jackie Estacado to the Djinn. Jackie is attacked by the Djinn as the Woman with the Red Ribbon watches them. He manages to evade Djinn's attacks, but fails to any major damage. Jackie then breaks all the light sources, but Djinn begins to emit light from itself. Estacado then realises that in order to end the curse, he needs to kill not the guardian, but the woman he protects. He then proceeds to strangle to death the woman with her red ribbon, ending the curse. Powers & Abilities Powers * Sand Physiology: The Djinn's body was entirely made of sand. While in the dormant state, the Djinn would like ordinary pile of sand, but could form itself in seconds if a Darkness wielder came across him. The creature could also form additional limbs and even weapons in order to increase its effectiveness in combat. ** Immortality: As long as the Woman with a Red Ribbon was alive, the Djinn couldn't die. Even after Aram manages to kill it, the Djinn's decaying corpse still rises to strike any Darkness wielder that is seduced by the Woman with a Red Ribbon. ** Increased Strength: The Djinn was incredibly strong. Just one punch from the Djinn, sent Jackie across the room into a wall. ** Inhuman Stamina: The Djinn never gets tired or needs any rest. ** Weapon Creation: The Djinn could create axes or swords out of sand and use them in combat. * Light Generation: As a way to counter Darkness wielders, the Djinn could emit light from himself while being in darkness. This gave the creature a crucial edge against any Darkness host he would come across. Abilities * Armed Combat: The Djinn was a great fighter, easily able to match superhuman individuals like Darkness wielders. During his entire lifetime, only Aram is able to kill the Djinn in combat. Gallery Djinn24.jpg|The Wizard creating the Djinn Djinn17.jpg|The Djinn killing a Darkness wielder Djinn22.jpg|The Djinn rising to kill Jackie Djinn1.jpg|The Djinn fully formed Djinn5.jpg|The Djinn emitting light Djinn9.jpg|The Djinn dying as Jackie strangles Woman with a Red Ribbon Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Males Category:Supernatural Category:Immortals Category:Creatures Category:Comic Deceased Category:Jackie's Nemesis